Never ment to be
by Lunamoon349
Summary: slender has fallen in love with girl named Luna but what is she hiding she is immune to his insanity what else is she hiding and will she fall in love with slender to what will it cost for them to be together? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my first story so be nice well read on!:D**

**OoOoOoO**

Darkness. That's all I can touch. Pain. That's all I cause. If only there was something else for me but people being so scared of me all of the time. I have ben watching some people but for whatever reason I cant touch them well I can touch them but I cant hurt them. I have ben watching this one girl specifically. she is so beautiful her hair is white and she has big grey eyes but she can see I know she can she saw me once but she never showed any fear or hate just curiosity if I'm right she is twenty to twenty five years old. In my world of black I see auras the purest ones and the most evil ones I clear out the evil ones a new one showed up. this person's aura is filled with hate and anger I start losing control and before I know it I slender walked to this person's home this man's home I saw that he was indeed male. When he sees me his face fills with fear no horror as people call it. I wrap one of my tendrils around him as he tries to run he starts panicking and screaming I enjoyed this part. I quickly snapped his neck and I tore out his heart with his soul still in side and opened my mouth revealing I have very sharp teeth and I ate the heart. I dropped the now dead man's body and slender walked back to the girls back yard just where the trees stop. I can plainly see her she's drawing me.?

OoOoOoO

**Hey me again sorry for the short chapter I'm writing one write now I might even post one more to nigh hahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

** hey second chapter! I'm glad to see you have read on thank you. =D**

**ok in this chapter we meet Luna and sneak peak in the third chapter slender meets Luna or its in this chapter oh snap! will she love him or will she fear him you find out in this chapter! yay!**

OoOoOoO

Hi I'm Luna, Luna Grimm I am 25 years old, my parents died when I was 11, I have white hair and big grey eyes I am not blind grey is natural and now you know where my name comes from and a little about me lets get this party started! I suddenly get that felling the one were you know your being watched. I get that felling all of the time now a days. I shudder pausing my drawing of faceless tall man wearing a suit and red tie. He is the one I see in my dreams and feel watching me all of the time you see I saw him once in real life at the tree line I my back yard but he never scared me I was just curios so I just stared and I got a good enough look to draw him but how he left he just vanished making me fell like he was never there. This may sound crazy but he is the one I trust the one keep living for he is sad he is alone when he sees me I feel this weight lift off of his chest. You see I'm an empath I have powers like no one else. I can rad ones thought's if I have had contact with them and I have to touch the persons for head with my thumb. I can also in a way read ones emotion's just by them being in the same room or I have seen them before I do get migraines every once in a wile but no biggie. I can also control water but more advanced. Naturally no one knows about them. I believe its because I as born in water on a full moon one a day of the solar eclipse one minute to midnight I mean wow how could that ever happen!? I jump because of my phone goes off. My friend James texted me to see if I could go to the movies with him I said yes. I took the short cut there but stopped half way through the woods at the bake of my house. I heard some one following me I turned around and found James behind me with a very large knife in his hand with this demon like grin on his face. I started running I didn't know what to do thank god I did track for three years. he was falling behind so I took this opportunity t start climbing up a tree James cant climb at all where as I am a very good climber. but then the branch below me broke

OoOoOoO

**bum bum bum cliff hanger! yay for m bad for you ha! ha! ha! XP**

**BY! THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the cliff hanger NOT hahaha I'm so mean ok so Slender & Luna Meet in this chapter! ok while I'm writing I like reading other fan fics go checkout lifetime by Alicia Moonstoan its really cool so on with the story! **

OoOoOoO flash back

I started climbing a tree. James can't climb But I can climb really good but the branch that I was standing on broke out from under me.

OoOoOoO end of flash back

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH shit shit shit!" I screamed as the Branch under me broke leaving me in harms way I hard a sickening crack and wave after wave after wave of mind numbing pain. I let out a blood curling scream, Telling James were I was he started calling my name telling me to come out were I was hiding. the back of my head hit a branch and started bleeding I was getting dizzy I started blacking out for seconds at a time and James came and stood over me with his knife drawn I temporally passed out and wen I woke I saw the tall man I saw saved me from James

OoOoOoO slender's pov

I saw a boy chasing the girl the one with white hair he had a knife in his hands. he started calling her name or what I believed to be her name Luna is what he kept calling her. She, Luna started climbing a tree and I heard AAAAAHHHHHHH shit shit shit! as she fell I could smell her blood stronger than if she never got had a open wound. I started to panic I slender walked behind a a tree so I would not be seen and Luna was indeed bleeding. the boy came in to the clearing where she had fallen and stood over her with his knife drawn. My blood started to boil before I new it I saved her and she saw me save her. I knelt net to her just staring but I couldn't stop my self.

OoOoOoO Luna's pov

The tall man knelt besides me and just stared I wanted to read his mind I could already tell his feelings he was worried but about what? I slowly raised my hand and hovered it over his forehead. The tall man flinched but I said "Its ok trust me." I touched hid thumb to his forehead and his thoughts flooded my mind he was worried about me he...he LOVED ME! I nearly Passed out from reading his mind he had a ton of questions for me and he wanted to protect me. "Luna I am the Slender man I can read your thoughts like you can read mine" I heard in my mind. "HE COULD READ MY MIND!" the last thought I had before I passed out and saw only black.

OoOoOoO Slenders pov

"Luna I am the Slender man I can read your thoughts like you can read mine." "HE COULD READ MY MIND!" that was her last thought and she pasted out. I started to panic she had bleed quite a bit from the gash at the back of her head. I picked her up and slender walked to a hospital and dropped her off but before I left I banged on the door and Slender walked so a nearby grove of trees to make shure she was ok. About a minute later a nurse came out and saw she was bleeding and called a doctor out. They took her inside and I saw her no more for the rest of the night.

OoOoOoO

**hey did you like it I Made this my longest one yet but I wont be able to update till next weekend tomorrow I have school well by for now also I will stick to one story until it ends ok just telling you but you can suggest what stories I could do next but NO Mario also if you want an anime story just tell me I ill make one of my choosing I watch anime but not all that often so I will only do ones I know ok well by by for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey every one thank you for reading my story i know its moving fast but you have to reamember that Luna can read minds and read some ones feelings also she is going to use her water powers in this chapter also the reason she never used them to save her self last chapter beacause there was no water source near her. her powers are not so advanced that she can pull water out of the air ...yet she aslo get a new power. So her powers advance the more she uses them and eventualy she will be able to controle another persons body just by moving the water in there body cool hu I think so **

**ON WITH THE STORY ENUF SPOILERS! (I know I cannot spell at all! DX****) :P**

OoOoOoO Luna's pov

When I woke up I saw a very bright light and I heard people talking. Some one in the room saw me wake up and said "Welcome back to the world." I tried to sit up and pain shot through my body "Hey take it easy you can't sit up yet you need your rest." Some one said to me a woman. "Where am I? What happend to me?" I asked. "You were found out side of the hospital With a huge gash on the back of your head and you have a broken wrist The cops will be in here in a minute to ask you some questions." a man said and quite harshly to. "Thanks." I said rudly after that I had some one help me sit up so I could See who I was talking to. All of the doctors and nurses file out of the room and two cops come in they ask me my name I tell them "Luna Samantha Grimm ( thats my full name I hate my middle name.)" and I tell them I am 25 years old. The cops asked me if I could tell them my parents phone number so they could call them and tell them I was in the hospital and tell them I was fine. "There dead they died when I was 11 so it will be hard to talk to them Beacause they are six feet under ground." I said very rudly. They said they were sorry for my loss but what did they know I was 11 when I lost my parents. They asked if I had sliped on Some thing or if I was attacked. I quickly awnsered with "My friend or thought was my friend James Rich almosed killed me by chasing me in the woods at ten at night with a huge butcher knife chased me up a tree where I fell out hitting my head on some thing and landing on my wrist breaking it. Does that awnser your question?" They just stared at me withshock in there eyes I also read there fellings and it showed shock just like I thought, most likely due to my lack of crying or emotion period I only showed a little crazy phychotic grin when I said I saw some one kill him just before he could kill me and no I did not see who he was ( I lied of course like any one will belive slender man saved me.) again there emotions had shock writen all over it. They gave me a card with a therapists number on it. " I dont need this a therapist wont help me. They cant halp me I have Ben handling this all by my self since I was 11 ok ok good by" I said as I tore the card up with only a little pain from my broken wrist. The cops left quickly due to the fact that I was acting like a complete psychopath. when they shut the door I started laughing like I was crazy beacause of the looks on there stupid faces when they left. I got up with some difficulty with my wrist broken so I could not put any weight on it and went to lock the door. After I made shure it was locked I finaly got to use my water power. I went and placed the glass of water they gave me on one side of the room and sat on my bed and made the water in the cup come out in a big ball and made it look like a snake. I made the water snake wrap it's self around the cup and bring it over to me. The water snake went in to the cup when it went in the cup I dropped the water and brought out a small bit of the water and drank it. "I love my powers but I wish I could tell some one." I said. It had turned to night and visiting hours were over so I tried to get some sleep when a similer face or well lack of face came in my room. I nearly screamed but some how I stoped my self just in time. "Why is he here?' I said that in my head.

OoOoOoO slenders pov

"Why is he here?" Luna thought "hello Luna how are you I hope my being here does not scare you and if you want to know why I am here is to see if you are ok." I said "WHAT!'' '' He can read my mind OMG is that only when I touched his head can he read my thoughts or is that a power of his.'' Luna thought ''I can read any ones thoughts and apparently so can you so when you touched my head you made a mind link so i can read your toughts and you can read my thoughts but also we can commuincate with each other with out speaking a singe word'' I said I think a started to blush beacuse Luna started to giggle she said I was blushing as I talked so yea I was blushing. ''Look I know you have a crush on me I can read minds as you all ready know and you most likely know of my other powers and I know by reading your mind and beaing and empath I know you are in trouble so I want to help you and you'r face is like a tomato also you can't talk me out of helping you I just need a bowl of water so I can try to heal my self." Luna thought "WHAT HOW I DONT BLUSH MY SKIN IS AS WHITE AS SNOW I CANT BLUSH! "OMG HAHAHAHAHA! OMG YOU ARE A TOMATO YOU CANT BLUSH THAT IS A LIE!'' Luna had said that trying not to laugh all the way whitch only made me mad. I slender walked to my forest Luna thinking weere did I go and next time she sees me she is going to sock my face for scaringher and nerarly giving her a heart attack. I laughed at this and luna sent me another message saying " haha laugh it up I bet you have some thing that scares you to.'' `In secret no one scares me more than my brothers Splendor man, Trenderman, and ugh Offenderman I hate them all they make a mockery out of me! Splendorman he I dont even know he he's just way way WAY to happy and jumpy and a cry baby. Trenderman every time he sees me he has to insist I try on something else and stop whereing my tux what does he whant me to wear a sweater vest! NOOO WAY! and Offenderman ugh its just what he does its horrable and revolting! I hope I never ever have to see any of them again oh theres only one person I hate more than my brothers. Jeff the killer if I ever see his discusting revolting face ever again i swear i will rip his head of his body and tear him limb from limb so that he will never kill another person and. ok ok its ok just calm down slender calm down I was getting way to excited for my own good. "HELP ME HELP MESLENDER GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE ITS JEFF FROM THE CREEPYPASTA HES TRYING TO GET IN TO MY ROOM BY THE WINDOW I LOCKED THE WINDOW BUT ITS NOT GOING TO HOLD FOR MUCH LONGER!" I startedc to feel my blood boil again I HATED HATED HATED jeff just like I hate that other boy that tryed to kill Luna I quickly slender walked to Luna's room and shure enuf Jeff was already in her room with her using her water to hold him back but It wasnt going to last much longer. I hit jeff with one of my tendrills and sent him flying to the other wall I quickly picked Luna up and slender walked to my cabin in the middle of the slender wood as humans liked to call it. Luna had pased out due to the shear facked she held jeff the killer away that long and I can hardly hold him backi every time we meet and try to kill each other. I was impressed not just any human can do that I takes a ton of mind power and will power to do that. I put her on my extremly long couch and went to get a blanket for her It was almost winter after all and my cabin doesnt have electricity when I got back in my living room to the couch I found that Luna's Body was on the couch but she her slef was wide awake adn in the corner of the room but she looked diffrent. "Slender what happend to me whats going on here!" Luna said almost crying I droped the blanket and went to her body and cheacked for a pulse but there was none I then whent over to her other body that I now saw had turned solid then a ghost. Luna's aura was now in this new body like she died and made a new body for her self she know had white hair with about and inch of sky blue at the tips, her skin had turned to the color of my skin and she was know wearing a black dress that had a cut going up the leg and stoped about mid thigh, here eyes were still the same grey but now more silvery like the moon more, the sleves of the dress came down tight at her arms but as heye got closer to her hands the sleves got loser and loser until they formed a triangle shape sort of, the dress hade a blue silk trim around every ending of the dress like thensleves and the bottom of the dress and last I saw she was now wearing black combat boots. I felt my face get hot but I ignored it Luna had started crying and with out knowing what to do I huged her. she buried her face in to my cheast and we just sat there for maby ten minutes I dont know. I saw she had fallen asleep so instead of makeing here sleep on the couch I put her in my bed and put the covers over her GOD how I hatred to see her cry like that I have only seen her cry like that when here parents died. I whent back in to the living room and wondered what to do with her now old body but when I went to pick it up it turned in to a silvery dust almost like a silver colored sand and it whent out a windo I had left open. After I shut the window, and made shure all of the doors and windows were locked I went to check on Luna she was finaly sleeping soundly for once. I went and layed down on the couch picking up the blanket I had dropped and covered my self with it and whent to sleep after taking off my jacket, it was so uncomfortable to sleep in that jacket. In the morning I whent to go check on Luna and she was still asleep poor girl I mean she died got reborn and is way more powerful than she was before she well... died. I could no longer feel the part of her aura that signled if she was going to die at all like mine had gon a long long time ago so now she was imortal. What else wasd going to happen to her her arm on her old body was still broken and she still held back jeff how? How could she stand that much pain? How was she even that powerful in the first place? I was going to ask her if I could look into her past lives and see why she was even that powerful when she woke up. It would make sence if she had multipul past lives where she had all of the powers she has know well all of the powers I have seen but I could feel she had gotten at least three new powers on mere human could handle it would tear them apart from the in side out and drive them insane. Luna I had seen was imune to my slender sickness even when she first looked at me she never passed out from the pure insanity. I wonder why?

OoOoOoO

**haha Finally fourth chaptert sorry for the long whate you know school stuffs. I hate school if it was up to me I would write mor often ok well by by for know also I cannot post durring the week I will try to thought so expect a new post every week or every other week BY! Also THANK YOU for staying with me and reading this fan fic thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I finally got to see my fourth chapter and I saw it has a ton of spelling stuff and where some words fused together how could I not see that OMG I am soooo sorry I did not mean for that to happen I am soo sorry I hope you all can at least try to make sence from it because I do not know how to fix it I dont know how at all I have only be on this thing four times to update my storie and I still dont know how it works just bear get it bear with me as in grizzly bear hahahaha! ok stop with the interuptions! on with the story! **

**ps sorry for not up dating in like what 2 months my laptop broke DX!**

**OoOoOoO Luna's pov**

"Slender what happend to me whats going on here!'' I screamed as I was crying slender went to check on me ,and he came over to me and blushed a little he said nothing just hugged me ,and I buried my face in to his cheast and cryed untill I fell asleep. when I woke up I found slender just looking at me not staring like I was going to be his next meal just like he was checking on me. "Sorry did I wake you?" asked the tall myth thats not even souposed to be living. I giggled at the thought of that and sat up ''Whats so funny?'' '' you! your a myth thats not even supposed to be living ,and you saved me twice when you are supposed to kill people ,and eat there souls I just find it funny thats all in a creepy way but good way to.'' ''Ok thats good I mean that your not scared of me ,and are you ok?'' ''Why would I not be ok you saved me remember? from that crazy lunitic of a friend ,and jeff the killer I mean I think I might need therapy from the first time you saved me to the second and get put in to a loony bin just by saying you saved me but why would I not be ok?'' I was joking of course ,and then the memories of last night my mind when blank and I just sat there I hardly noticed I had started to levatate a bout three feet over the bed untill slender came over and called my name at least four times before I saw I was leavating over the bed. My mind just shut down I was no longer paying attention to my actions I shoved slender away and started to walk on this invisable walk way I was still three feet from the ground but I was walking I still saw what I was doing I just didnt have control of my own body, its like my body just when in to auto pilot. I started walking towards one of the doors ,and I raised my arm and pointed at the door. I then said "luner sphere!" and a ball that looked like the moon but it was the size of a beach ball broke through the door and completely shattered the door all the while slender was trying to get my attention. "Luna. Luna. LUNA AWNSER ME GOD DAMMIT!" As he said that he grabed my shoulders and shook me but all I did was say "luner sphere" just barley over a whisper and slender whent flying out the door. I was internaly screaming and crying trying to get controle of my body but I couldn't. I went out side as I went out side I stoped levatating and I said "spirit wolf" I started turning in to a pure white wolf with a tail made of blue electricity ,and I howled it sounded like a hundred wolves I have to admit it sounded beautiful ,but that was the least of my worries I still had no controul of my body. I growled ,and as I growled I said "human fourm" and turned back in to a human it was like It was a living tutorial of all of my new powers! "luner platfourm" as I said this I made a circle around me and a flat moon looking plat fourm appeared under me ,and I heard another voice in my head it said "up" and the plat fourm started going up it said "forward" and the plat form went forwared. It appears that to make the plat fourm move is to think about it. what this is a tutorial I heard some one else just befor I said that I heard some one explaning to my what was happening to me and YES IT WAS A FREAKING TUTORIAL! I said "owl wings" andowl wings sprouted from my back like angle wings and I said "second fourm" and I turned into a human with a wolf tail, ears,fangs, and claws next was a blue electricity ball that I could throw like a rock or a softball at some one or something and last but not least I said white wolf and turned in to a pure white wolf I had one more and so I said luner sheld and a bubble that looked like a moon but see through appeared around me like what I said its a sheld my attacks whent throught but it would protect me form other things . after that horrifying ordeal I turned back in to a human and lets recap:

luner sphere makes a ball the size of a beach ball and it can and will hurt things lke slender man but not kill them but will kill humans

spirit wolf turns me in to a pure white wolf with a tail made of blue electricity I also learned it shoots the same electricity as the tail out of its mouth also sounds like a hundred wolves when howls and when talking it sounds like growling

luner plat fourm is a platfourm made for travel and I have to thonk for it to move

owl wings makes me look like an angel with owl wings and yes I can fly

I can shoot blue electricity out of my hands

second form makes me into a human with wolf fangs, tail, ears and claws

white wolf turned me into a pure white wolf

and my last power is luner sheld and a bubble that looks like a see through moon fourms arround me or others yes it is a sheild

also I still have my old powers to water controle, water healing using water to heal alll wounds, I am still an empath ,and they are mor power full

After the voice recaped I gained controul of my body I hugged my self and then I remembered slender. I looked around for him and found him on the ground in a heap, I ran towrds him and he was unconscious his head was bleeding just a little bit since he was well not awake he could not heal him self so I heald him pulling water out of the air and healed him he slowly gained consciousness and when he saw that I had control of my body he hugged me so tight that I I thought that I was going to pass out from lack of air but he let go of me and asked "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT I THOUGHT I LOST YOU TO YOUR POWERS AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND!" after he blurted out like that he realised what he said and started blushing. "Ok ok ok Ill tell you what happend but first are you ok?" I asked "yes im fine but WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED. BACK. THERE!" after he asked a seconed time I explaned what had happend. "Pffff HAHAHAHAHAHA! A TUTORIAL HAHAHA OH MY FUKING GOD THATS SO FUKING FUNNY HAHAHA!" After slender finished his laughing I said "luner sheld" and slender was trapped in the sheld and only I could let him out . "hey whats going on let me out LUNA LET ME OUT!" I couldn'n help it I started laughing at slender "Hahahaha! now whos the one laughing?" "ha ha ha veary funny now let me out! Its cramped in here" slender said. "fine" after talking I let slender out of his little bubble and I saw that I could quite littleraly read his thoughts and emotions but now I could see and an aura around him it was as green as the forest. I could also read his aura it had tree hugger and lonely writen all over it. "lonely Tree hugger." I said it out loud without realising it."What ok so I am a lonely tree hugger?" slender asked. "EEEPP!" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands before I said any thing else. "Its ok I am a lonely tree hugger but i'm not so lonely any more now that your here." Slender had said that and he started blushing and looked away from me I knew that I had a thing for slender but I never thought that I would blush so bad that my whole face wsa bright red and my feelings were this strong. Suddenly slender kissed me on my cheek and he slender walked away. "What was that about?" I asked my self that question and only blushed harder. After I just sat there for about a minute I went to the reamains of the door and started fixing it and as the sunn was comming up I finnished the door and went to sleep on the couch.

OoOoOoO

**hey lunamoon349 here and we have slendy here with luna Grimm!**

**Slender: Im not amused now let me go**

**Me: why dont you like your bubble**

**Slender: no now if you will ill be going now**

**slendy slender walked some where**

**Luna: ill go get him and lock him in my bubble **

**me: ok! be safe!**

**Luna: will do**

**ME: hi every one and leave a comment and ask some questions to luna or slendy! and noo being mean and leaving rude commentsby Ill go help Luna catch slendy now by!**

**slender: ok quit calling me slendy you can call me slender thats fine but not slendy**

***Tackles slendy to the ground and ties him up with rope while luna traps him in her bubble***

**me: by see you next time! also sorry for the long section on lunas powers but I hads to expland her powers and yes she is a little over powered but her powers are based of the moon and two animals so yea shes bound to be a little over powered by favorit and follow this story **

**GOOD BY**


	6. I NEED ideas!

**HI its me lunamoon349 and I am hear with slendy, luna and I was able to contact slendy's brothers!**

**slender: WHAT THE HELL LET ME GO LUNA I DONT WHANT TO SEE THEM I CANT HANDLE THE THERE STUPIDITY! LUNA LET ME GO OR I SWEAR...**

**Luna: you'll do what?**

**Slender:... I DONT EVEN FUCKING KNOW BUT LET ME GO I STILL HAVE TIME TO LEAVE THE COUNRY IF I LEAVE NOW! PLEASE I CANT HANDLE THEM!**

**Luna: well thats your own fault for not bonding with them when you where younger and I thought it would be good if you talked to them**

**Me: oh hey there here.**

**Trender: HEY BICHES NICE TO SEE YA!**

**Splendor: HEY OMG SLENDER**

***Splendor ran to his brother (who was in Luna's bubble shield) and startes shaking the bubble***

**Splendor: I missed you so much!**

**Slender: OH GOD JUST KILL ME NOW LUNA LET ME OUT OF THIS FUKING BUBBLE PLEASE I CANT TAKE IT!**

**Me: Hi guys nice to finaly meet you!**

**Trendor: Hi hon it's nice to finally meet you and splendor quit shaking slendy**

**Slender: DON'T FUKING CALL ME SLENDY**

**Me: oh slendey you are such a party pooper. 8D**

**Luna: It's nice to finnaly meet you guys so your slenders brothers **

**Splendor: HI ITS NICE TO MEET YOU SO YOUR SLENDY"S GIRL FRIEND?**

**Luna/Slender: NO WE ARE NOT DATING!**

**Trender: ok both of your guy's faces turned bright red so you guys have a thing going on. OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!**

**Luna: I shocked you with a ball of electricity and I also have at least 8 other powers toataling to 9 powers atualy 8 if you dont count me being an empath**

**Trender/Splendor: WHAT you have powers!**

**Trender: ok ok ok so you have 9 different powers over kill much! I mean seariously are you on something?**

**Luna: Sorry if the moon, water, owls, and wolves give me use of there natural powers and every girl in my family has had these powers and I died because of the shear power that my body could not handle. THE VEARY NATURE AND ANIMAL SPIRITS GIVE ME THERE POWERS AND MADE A NEW BODY FOR ME THAT COULD HANDLE THEM I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS OR MY PARENTS DYING, GETTING ATTACKED BY ON OF MY FRIENDS AND JEFF THE FUCKING KILLER!**

***the whole room went silent and slender dropped to the floor because the bubble had disappeared all the while splendor was crying curlled up ina ball under the farthest table posable***

**ME : woah woah woah! ok you just need to sit your PRETTY ASSES DOWN AND CLAM DOWN!**

***Luna started having a pannic attack and curles into a ball in the corner all of her powers momentarally shut downall except the empath power***

**Slender: LUNA! its ok its ok take deep breaths in and out in and out.**

***as slendy was saying this he wrapped his tendrils around her and started rocking her trying to calm her down and while he was telling her to breath she started claming down***

**Luna:OMG I am so sorry its just all of the emotions started getting to me and with whats allready happened to me I just couldent control my empath powers I am so sorry I think Im just going to go back to slenders cabin and go to sleep good night.**

**Slender: I better go with her and make shure she's ok.**

***and with that slender and luna slender walked back ot there cabin***

**Me: OOOOOKAY. that was dramitic but eh shes an empath what could you expect and it doesnt help slender has a major crush on her**

**Trender: yea and its partly my fault I was the one who set her off.**

**Splendor: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz**

**Me: Trender?**

**Trender: yea?**

**Me: Splenor he's asleep.**

**Trender: yeaaa Not Going to mess with him he gos into kill mode if you wake him up is hes just seen a fight I learned that the hard way so I think where done here dont you agree?**

**Me: yes actually I do OK every one leave questons for any one that I have mentioned and have had a conversation with and comments like the story and follow the story NOT ME PLEASE I DONT NEED ANY STALKERS!**

**GOOD BY! also I need Ideas please gice me Ideas**

**Trender: who are you talking to?**

**Me: enuf with the questions and and stop breaking the fourth wall!**

**Trender: your the one who called us here.**

**ME: ... by! NOW YOU DIE**

***chases trender shooting arrows at him***

**Trender: YOU KNOW HOW TO USE A FREAKING BOW AN ARROW! WHY**

**Me: hunting. good by readers!**


End file.
